Spare wheels that are carried under the bodies of light duty trucks can become filled with foreign material such as gravel, mud, snow, and ice, etc. When the spare wheel is removed for use, the person changing the tire has to first clean the foreign material out of the top of the spare wheel before the spare wheel can be mounted on the truck. This requires additional time spent in changing the tire which is inconvenient and can be hazardous if the individual changing the tire is doing so on a busy highway, or in sub-zero temperatures.
A cover for a spare wheel is needed which protects the spare wheel from becoming filled with foreign material thereby reducing the time needed for changing the spare wheel and resulting in greater convenience and safety for the individual performing the task.